1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment and more particularly pertains to a new support for fishing rod for supporting the tip of a fishing rod in a raised orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing equipment heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,716; 5,152,093; 4,854,069; 5,367,815; 3,431,670; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 190,330.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new support for fishing rod. The inventive device includes a head portion, a pair of first legs pivotally coupled to the head portion and downwardly depending therefrom, and a pair of second legs pivotally coupled to the first legs. Each of the second legs is telescopically extendible. The head portion has a channel extending into an upper face thereof that is adapted for receiving a fishing rod therein.
In these respects, the support for fishing rod according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting the tip of a fishing rod in a raised orientation.